happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Imaginary Friends
"Imaginary Friends" is the third episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Erik *Bo (Boadicea) *Atticus *Mumble *Gloria *Phoenix *Catherine *Seymour *Kathleen *Miss Viola *Principal Indigo *Baby Mommies *Montay's Imaginary Friend (minor) *Will the Krill (minor) *Bill the Krill (minor) *Rojas (the main antagonist) *Boss Skua (minor) Transcript (In a snowstorm, a weddell seal, elephant seal and sea lion was swimming in the water. A crack appeared in the lakes of Snowy Plains, causing water to appear. A shadowy figure of a leopard seal appear in the surface. In Penguin-Land) *Esequiel: I can see of studying the snowstorm with my raddar. *Josesito: I hate the cold. Being a chick is annoying. *Esequiel: I love being a chick. Back in the good old days. *Montay: Gosh. When will i ever go back to Cape Adare. *Esequiel: I don't know. We just came here like one hour ago. *Montay: You know. It sometimes happen when a snowstorm comes. *Shippo: I always hated the weather. *Esequiel: It's stopping. (The sun came back in a bright morning sky) *Esequiel: Good morning. *Montay: Good morning. *Shippo: Ready to go back to Paulet Island? *Montay: What about Cape Adare? *Esequiel: We don't know of anything we can make. *Montay: There's water floods now. *Josesito: Don't worry. They go away someday. *Shippo: I hope the flood water recedes. *Esequiel: Come on. We can go back to Cape Adare. (In Snowy Plains, the place was flooded with water) *Montay: Oh no. We can't go back. *Shippo: How i am going to return home? *Esequiel: I don't know. A leopard seal was living there. We're in a hill. (A leopard seal named Rojas was looking for the penguins) *Rojas: I liked the new water. Now, i can eat the penguins with ketchup. (Back in the surface) *Montay: There is a leopard seal! *Esequiel: We are doomed to get back to Cape Adare. *Josesito: The good news is that Snowy Plains has turned into a lake. *Shippo: Things change all year. First Emperor-Land, and now Snowy Plains. *Montay: We are never going back there. This is a doomed site. *Esequiel: I can see destroyed ice that caused the flood in the snowstorm. *Shippo: It wasn't an earthquake. *Montay: I remember going to Snowy Town. What happen to it? *Esequiel: They used bricks to block the flood. *Montay: It's terrible. Fluffy don't even float. *Josesito: Come on. Let's get more friends to find out about this new water. *Montay: It's the end of Snowy Plains. *Shippo: I just hope my daddy is still alive. *Montay: Dude. Daddy lives far so Snow Hill Island is not a part of Snowy Plains. (Meanwhile in Penguin-Land) *Atticus: Alright. The snowstorm is gone. We can now play. *Erik: I be the team leader. *Bo: I should go first. *Esequiel: Erik, Bo and Atticus. You have to see this. *Erik: What? *Montay: Far away. Snowy Plains is flooded. *Shippo: It's true, Erik. *Erik: Let me see. *Montay: It's from Snowy Plains. *Shippo: It's not good when penguins' homelands get flooded. *Montay: Snowy Plains is not a homeland to everyone. (In Snowy Plains) *Erik: This place is now water. *Esequiel: The new water came today. It's a lake. *Montay: We are going to build a bridge to get back to Cape Adare instead. *Josesito: There is no bridge. Mountains don't have bridges in Snowy Mountain. Trivia *This episode was originally a Happy Peep episode since 2014. It was suppose to be listed as the 37th and 41st episode due to delays. On March 15th 2015, the episode was replaced by "Ordering the Court" and change it to be a episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show instead by making it the third episode of Season 1. *This is the first appearance of the baby mommies. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Episodes